The present inventions are related to portable information processing devices and, more specifically, to docking apparatus for use with portable information processing devices.
A wide variety of portable information processing devices have been introduced over the years. Notebook computers such as the Hewlett-Packard Omnibook 6000 notebook PC, handheld PCs such as the Hewlett-Packard Jornada 7000 handheld PC, and palmtop PCs (also referred to as xe2x80x9cpocket PCsxe2x80x9d) such as the Hewlett-Packard Jornada 520 palmtop PC are well-known examples of portable information processing devices. Recently, information processing capabilities have been incorporated into other portable devices including, but not limited to, personal digital assistants, wireless e-mail devices, mobile phones, electronic payment devices, digital cameras, and electronic games. Such devices, and other portable devices with information processing capabilities, are collectively referred to herein as xe2x80x9cportable information processing devices.xe2x80x9d
Portable information processing devices are frequently connected, both mechanically and electrically, to other devices. Notebook computers, for example, typically include keyboards and displays that are smaller than those used in conjunction with desktop computers. In order to provide users with a desktop-like experience, docking stations have been introduced in order to allow a notebook computer to be readily connected to a full-size keyboard, desk top display monitor, printer, mouse, network, etc. It is important that the electrical connectors on the notebook computer and docking station be properly aligned prior to connection to prevent connector damage. Aligning the electrical connectors manually can, however, be difficult. This is especially true in low visibility situations such as when the docking station is located beneath a monitor stand. To that end, some docking stations and notebook computers include a guide system, which typically consists of guide rails on the docking station that cooperate with corresponding slots on the bottom or sides of the notebook computer, to ensure that the electrical connectors are properly aligned with one another prior to connection.
Users of handheld and palmtop PCs have similarly benefited from the introduction of docking cradles. The docking cradles may be connected to, or incorporated into, modem devices and standard sized keyboards. Docking cradles have also been introduced for personal digital assistants, wireless e-mail devices, mobile phones, electronic payment devices, and digital cameras in order to allow these devices to, for example, be connected to the serial or USB port of a PC for data transfer and information synchronization purposes. Docking stations, docking cradles, and the like are collectively referred to herein as xe2x80x9cdocking apparatus.xe2x80x9d
The inventor herein has determined that conventional docking equipment are susceptible to improvement. For example, the inventor herein has determined that the guide rails and slots can be difficult to align. The inventor herein has also determined that the guide rail and slot arrangement is somewhat inflexible because, in those instances where the slots are located on the side of the portable information processing device, the information processing devices used with a particular docking apparatus must have the same width. Moreover, whether on the bottom or on the sides, the slots arrangement can dictate a less than optimal arrangement of the components within information processing device housing. Additionally, docking stations that connect vertically often have locking hooks, with vertically facing cam surfaces, that must be urged out of the way during the docking process. This adds to the level of force that the user must apply during docking.
A docking apparatus in accordance with a preferred embodiment of a present invention includes a pair of engagement members, at least one of which is movable relative to the other. The docking apparatus may be used in, and/or form part of, systems and methods that dock an information processing device to a docking apparatus.
In one implementation, movement of at least one engagement member relative to the other cause initially misaligned docking apparatus and information processing device electrical connectors to become aligned with one another so that they can be subsequently connected. As a result, the present inventions do not require that the users precisely align the information processing device prior to docking. The present inventions also avoid the design limitations associated with the aforementioned rail and slot arrangements. The present inventions also facilitate one-handed docking and do not require the user to apply the additional force associated with some conventional docking apparatus.